De nouvelles sensations
by Saidry
Summary: Kon découvre de nouvelles émotions, de nouvelles sensations... Et sa fait mal. Très mal. Avec un tout petit IchiRuki.


**De nouvelles sensations**

**Normalement se devait être la suite d'une fic que je n'arrive pas à terminer...je la posterai...un jour**

**Imaginez les sentiments de Kon envers Rukia et la déchirure qu'il ressent lorsque notre petit couple se met enfin ensemble... attention, je suis contre le KonxRukia, pour l'Ichiruki.**

**Pour ceux que sa interesse ce sont les chansons "Leave out all the rest", "in pieces" et "in between" de Linkin Park qui m'ont inspirées.

* * *

**

Kon était assis sur le lit. Il ouvrait et fermait sa main, ou plutôt lamain, car elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il l'ouvrit pour la énième fois et la contempla en silence. La connection était parfaite. Il la posa sur la poitrine d'Ichigo (car c'était la sienne) et sentit son coeur battre. Il était calme et sa respiration régulière. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas quelques minutes auparavant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia déboula dans la chambre sans crier gare. Ichigo lui tournait le dos alors elle le tira par la main pour le forcer à se retourner.

-On a des ordres, il faut y aller dit-elle en enfilant son gant rouge. Ben...oh, c'est toi...j'y vais alors.

Et elle sauta par la fenêtre.

En temps normal, Kon lui aurait deja sauté dessus dès son entrée dans la pièce, mais la peluche était restée soigneusement alongé sur le dos au milieu du bureau.

Ichigo l'avait devancée...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Son coeur (ou plutôt le coeur d'Ichigo) battait à tout rompre, porté par ses sentiments, les siens. Son coeur lui faisait mal, il resirait difficilement, ses joues étaient en feu. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille. Dans son "Royal body", il serrait se Nii-santout les jours dans ses bras (avant de finir piétiné), mais il ne ressentait rien de tout cela.

Il n'avait jamais eu de contacts physiques avec Rukia lorsqu'il était dans le corps d'Ichigo. C'était tellement soudain, il avait été réellement surpris. Il aurait dû s'y attendre pouratant, puisqu'il était...

Mais il n'est rien d'autre qu'un Mod Soul. Et son corps, sa véritable apparence (avant celle de son "Royal body") n'est autre que celle d'une pillule. Une toute petite pillule dâme artificielle. Artificielle. Ca disait tout. Un êtyre artificiel, qui à été créé, qui n'existe pas lui-même, qui n'a pas d'existence propre, a-t-il le droit d'avoir ce genre de sentiments?

Kon se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. L'eau claire sur 'son' visage l'aida à se remettre de ses émotions. Il se redressa et soutint le regard fixe du rouquin que le mirroir lui renvoyait.

"En y regardant de plus près, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas si mal, pensa Kon, il arrive pas à la cheville de mon "Royal body", mais bon..."

Il fronça les sourcils pour que la ressemblance soit parfaite et le reflet en fit de même. Non. Il n'était pas "pas mal". Il était tout simplement beau. Un corps beau, un coeur bon, un sale caractère...Ce gars avait tout pour lui. Pas étonnant que ce soit lui que Nii-san ait choisit.

Lui qui n'avait qu'un corps de peluche (magnifique, sans conteste), mais un corps de peluche, c'est vide, ça ne ressent rien, ni sentiments, ni même la chaleur, c'est si fragile, c'est comme ne pas avoir de corps, c'est même pire...

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Autant de sensations qu'il découvrait. il continuait de fixer le mirroir sans pour autant arriver à le regarder avec interêt. Il ne pouvait plus bouger non plus. A toutes ces sensations nouvelles, ces senations qui le faisaient souffrir, virent s'ajouter des images. Des images qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, des imagesqui l'avaient hantées, des images qui l'avaient choquées au plus profond de son âme; des imges qu'il souhaiterait oublier.

Il revit Rukia, habillée d'un simple T-shirt du jeune homme faisant offoice de chemise de nuit (Yuzu avait retrouvé son pyjama dans le loft de Rukia /le placard d'Ichigo). Il la revit regarder Ichigo pendant qu'elle lui adressait quelques paroles qu'il n'avait pu entendre. Elle avait un si beau regard, si doux, un regard qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas. Ces regards-là, il n'y en avait que pour "la grande asperge rousse" [ndla: c'est l'expression de ma soeur XD. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Nii-san était la seule personne qu'il regardait sans froncer les sourcils. Kon avait vu cet échange de regard. Il (re) vit Ichigo faire une place dans son lit pour y acceuillir la jolie brune, laquelle semblait heureuse.

Kon baissa les yeux sur 'ses' bras, ces bras qui avaient enlacés sa chère Grande Soeur, il releva les yeux sur le mirroir, et ces lèvres, ces lèvres qui...il tomba à genoux se prit la tête entre les mains. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il mencait de lâcher, la boule dans sa gorge était tellement énorme qu'il aurait pu s'étrangler avec.

Et les images continuaient d'affluer, sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien y faire. Il revit leurs deux visages collés, puis légèrement rougis. Il les revit s 'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Nii-san semblait tellement heureuse. Elle n'avait decidement pas besoin de lui.

Kon continuait de fixer le mirroir. A cette expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du rouquin, la tristesse et la souffrance, vint s'ajouter une autre petite chose. Au début, seule une toute petite goutte d'eau commença à couler le long de son visage. Elle était si petite, silencieuse. Elle semblait hésitante mais continuait néanmoins de couler. c'est lorsqu'elle acheva sa course sur son menton et qu'elle alla s'écraser sur le rebord du lavabo que toutes les autres jaillirent. Il se trouvait bien pathétique, le visage désormais inondé de larmes, les yeux rouges, le nez qui coule...Toute la douleur accumulée dans son âme qui prend forme sur ce visage... Etait-il digne d'un homme de se mettre ainsi à pleurer? Pour un homme, peut-être pas. Mais pour un malheureux Mod Soul désépéré?

Et les larmes continuaient de couler...

Kon pensa que si un membre de la famille Kurosaki débarquait en cet instant, il aurait du mal à s'expliquer.

Il devait stopper ses pleurs, effacer ces signes de faiblesse...

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il aurait tellement voulu que sa Nii-san se rende compte qu'il était là, qu'il la regardait, chaque jour. Il faisait tout pour attirer son regard, il faisait le pitre, racontait des bêtises, tout ça pour la voir sourir, pour qu'elle lui à lui.

Il le savait pourtant, qu'il ne devait rien attendre de plus.

Même si sa Nii-san ne partageait pas ses sentiments (son coeur se serra un peu plus à cette pensée), au moins, il continuera à la faire rire. Il continuera à la regarder...de loin.

Kon savait qu'il n'était pas de taille contre un être humain quasi-parfait. Un être humain, qui, quand il mourra, rejoidra la Soul Society, toujour sous son apparence de rouquain. lui et Nii-san pourront ainsi rester ensemble pour un bon bout de temps.

"Nii-sa...où plutôt...Rukia, je t'aime...tellement" Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il avait prononcé ces paroles dans un souffle, juste pour voir ce que sa faisait.

Parce qu'il gardera cette phrase précieusement rangée au plus profond de son âme, afin que jamais personne ne le découvre.

Oui.

Il renonçait. Non pas qu'il abandonnait, car si jamais cette pauvre cruche d'Ichigo en venait à faire pleurer sa Nii-san, il entendrait parler du "Majestueux King Kon".

Non, il renonçait à ses sentiments.

Il inspira profondement et se releva.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Ichigo et Rukia trouvèrent Kon, profondément endormi sur le lit.

Il murmurait quelque chose du genre "Fais gaffe à toi, Kurosaki Ichigo...où tu goutera à mon "Royal Kick"".

* * *

Ben voilà, j'espère que sa à plu...

Et je ne dirait pas non à quelques suggestions pour d'autres fics, juste des idées... (j'suis en panne sèche, là)


End file.
